Under the Moonlight
by Jose-B-DragonMarino
Summary: ¿Era un desaio como cualquier otro? ¿Que haria sola , con la luna llena como unica compañia?


**Hola, tanto tiempo. Esta es la primera historia de este tipo que publico y tal vez la última XD.**

**Esta loca idea se debe `principalmente a Gwennie ( GWS) y aun trabajo que publicó en su cuenta de Deviant art ( en realidad fue una idea conjunta si, se me permite, jaja) No soy muy cercano al genero así que sean compasivos. **

**Está ambientado a la altura del epi 5 de IDD. Bueno, a la acción **

…

Estaba acabando un día como cualquier otro en el campamento wawanakwa. Los campistas se disponían a dormir luego de otro día de las inusuales "actividades" propuestas por el anfitrión. O al menos eso creían, porque aún cuando había anochecido hace largo rato, volvieron a ser llamados….

_En una de las cabañas…_

_ ¿ Que rayos ese ruido?. ¿Chris? . ¿Qué pretende ese psicópata a estas horas? ¿ No es suficiente lo que nos hace hacer durante el día? _

_ En esto te doy la razón, Courtney . ¿Es que no entiende el concepto del sueño? …

_ Cielos, pero vayamos a ver que pretende. Estoy aquí para ganar, y sus locuras no van a detenerme. Cambiémonos de ropa y vamos allá.

. Una vez en el campamento , el anfitrión , con ambos equipos reunidos , empezó su discurso.

_ Buenas noches, estimadas víctimas , digo..campistas, jeje…¿ están listos para otro desafío excitante?

_...

_ Amo su entusiasmo. En realidad, me da igual , jajaja. Es simple , cada equipo debe elegir un integrante. El primero que salga del bosque ( Si es que sale) con la medalla que escondí ganara el desafío. Y ningún otro puede ayudarlo.

_ Eso es injusto_ reclamaron casi todos los integrantes.

_ ¿ El bosque? Gran cosa_ añadió orgullosamente Courtney .

_ Uhh, ni yo termine de saber que hay por ahí.

El anfitrión esbozó una sonrisa pícara , acompañando las caras de preocupación de los concursantes.

_ No me digas, señorita exploradora. No importa si estas muerta de miedo, jajaja , yo seré quien vaya.

_ Cállate, Duncan, no tengo miedo y voy a ser la ganadora de esto.

_ Courtney _ ¿ estás segura de esto? _ preguntó Bridgette.

_ Yo definitivamente no lo haré_ interrumpió DJ.

_Ya lo sabemos _ contestó todo el equipo .

_ yo podría _ dijo Harold_ tengo habilidades de supervivencia.

_ Dejen que la exploradora valla, se las arreglara_ añadió Duncan.

Nadie lo tomó demasiado en serio y finalmente no pudieron convencer a Courtney de echarse atrás.

Por parte del otro equipo, fue Heather la elegida, o màs bien, autoproclamada

_ No fue difícil para el equipo aceptarlo_ dijo burlonamente Gwen_ si no regresa no perderemos demasiado, jaja.

_ No es que no valore mi integridad física, pero ¿ a quien más podían enviar? Estoy rodeada de ineptos.

Cuando las dos participantes, estaban listas. Chris continuo con sus instrucciones

_ Muy bien, allá esta el bosque. Deben internarse solo con una linterna y regresar en menos de os horas con la medalla. Suerte, la van a necesitar.

Mientras decía esto, unos aullidos se dejaban escuchar a lo lejos. Era una noche de luna llena muy brillante

_ ¿Aquí hay …lobos?_ pregunto asustada Bridgette.

_ Pues no lo se, tal vez , jaja, ¿Qué les parece averiguarlo? Nunca lo intente hasta ahora, ni quisiera, pero…bueno, no se trata de mi. ¿listas?

Las participantes tenían tanto miedo como cualquiera de entrar ahí, pero no se atrevían a exteriorizarlo.

" _¿Lobos? Nunca trate con eso como consejera. Pero no puedo echarme atràs. No le daré el gusto a ese tonto de Duncan para que me crea un cobarde" _

.Salieron al mismo tiempo , cada una con su linterna. Entre los árboles, se perdieron de la vista de los integrantes de sus equipos, quienes , sino preocupados ( Heather no inspiraba eso en su equipo) aunque sea intrigados por como les iría.

__En el estudio de Chris .._

_ oh, Chef..no olvides apagar las cámaras. Si algo pasara, no es necesaria evidencia, digo, excesos en televisión nacional. Sobre todo después que envíe a ese pasante al bosque y nunca regresó…

_ _De nuevo en el bosque. _

_ ¿Que?_ Grito Courtney …se apagaron todas las cámaras. Esto no es gracioso, Chris. Bueno, al menos aun tenemos nuestras linternas, ¿Verdad, Heather ¿ ¿Heather?

_Mientras tanto…_

" Cualquier día iba a entrar ahí. Quiero el millón pero me gusta estar en una pieza. Suerte, Courtney, salúdame a los lobos"

Dicho esto, Heather tomaba el camino de regreso al campamento con su linterna.

_ ¿Heather? . Maldición, se fue. Ella es una cobarde, no yo. Fui exploradora. Y tengo….una..linterna. Y la luz de la luna para alumbrarme.

Dirigió su vista a la luna, efectivamente era una enorme y brillante luna llena, parecía atraerla, pero trató de conservar la mente en el desafío, por más loco que este fuera.

_ "Muy bien . Una medalla en todo este bosque. Es una locura, piensa Courtney…que no te importen esos ruidos…extraños.

De pronto algo le rozó las piernas.

_ Ahhhh..¿que demonios fue eso? ..¿ una ardilla? Vaya ( la chica respiraba lentamente) que me ha dado un susto.

Siguió dando algunos pasos. Trataba de negar su miedo , pero empezó a caminar lentamente. Le pareció distinguir algo entre los árboles.

_ ¿ Heather? ….( no podía evitar transpirar)

Unos gruñidos no fácilmente identificables se escucharon como toda respuesta, y una figura pareció óbrese velozmente detrás de os arbustos.

_ Ahhhh ( no pudo contener los gritos) Ya es suficiente, me voy de aquí.

Empezó a correr ràpidamente, los gruñidos se hacían cada vez más cercanos.

Los nervios hicieron que Courtney tropezara y rompiera su linterna. Su rodilla se encontraba herida y excepto por la luna, se encontraba en oscuridad total. "Eso " se acercaba. En medio de la oscuridad, solo pudo distinguir un par de brillantes ojos amarillos.

_Noo, no, aléjate, ( la chica no sabía que más decir) soy experta en…campamentos. Luego solo cayó desmayada.

.

. Cuando volvió en sí, se encontraba mareada y le dolía la cabeza. Lo recordaba todo, y estaba sobresaltada. Miró hacia abajo, su linterna estaba rota, la herida en su rodilla seguía, pero había algo más. Una herida en el brazo, y un trozo de su ropa arrancado.

_ ¿Que es...aghhh...esto? No recuerdo habérmela hecho .¿ Son ..Dientes…? No, es imposible, debo haberme tropezado. Y esa cosa que vi..Estoy .eso es...Aghhh ( aun le dolía la herida y su corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente) .

Hacia arriba, las nubes ocultaban la brillante luna.

_ Vaya, que hace calor aquí…. Estoy sudando bastante…, lo admito, nunca me había sentido tan asustada. ….Holaaaa….¿alguien me escucha? Ayúdenme ….creo que no tengo fuerzas para gritar y esta oscuridad...( gritó) si al menos la luna…ohhhh

Precisamente cuando la campista estaba terminando esta frase , las nubes se despejaron y la luna volvió a aparecer. Inmediatamente, Courtney fijó su vista en ella, petrificada.

_ No puedo …quitar…mi vista de la luna. Es agradable…

Empezó a sentir una extraña sensación en todo su cuerpo. El mareo continuaba.

_ No…me ..siento …bien. Estúpida comezón, y el calor…ahhhh. Mejor me quitaré el saco y …..ahhhhhh…mis manos . ¿ Son garras? ….y...noooo, pelos…. (grito descontroladamente) ¿ Que rayos me está ocurriendo? Alguien…ayuda …

. La campista miró su reflejó en el lago. Sus manos habían cambiado completamente y atrás asomaba lo que parecía ser una cola.

Ya sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Aquella criatura. ….

Noooo…no puede estar pasándome. ¿Qué? Ahhhhh-mis piernas… también.

Estaba empezando a perder el control, y empezó a rasgar su propia ropa, que ya se encontraba raída por el cambio.

Volvió a intentar pedir auxilio, pero era tarde , la experta en campamentos, lentamente, seguía dejando su lugar a la criatura, que saludó a la luna con un potente aullido

__ cabaña de los bagres.._

_ Despierta, Courtney…._ era la tranquila voz de Bridgette.

_ ¿Ehh?. .La morena palpaba su cara y demás. Aun estaba impactada, y asustada.

_ ¿Una pesadilla?

_ Ahh…si, eso creo. Fue tan ..real, Bridgette, el bosque, y el desafío, yo estaba sola..

_ Tuvimos un desafío en el bosque. ¿Recuerdas? Expulsamos a Katie. Yo también estuve asustada, no sabes cuanto, pero ya paso..jaja, este lugar puede provocar cosas así. Vuelve a dormir , son las cuatro de la mañana...(bostezos)

_Si...si…claro .

La campista miró hacía afuera. Efectivamente, era una hermosa noche de luna llena.

…..

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?. Creo que se nota que no estoy acostumbrado. Cualquier observación y crítica constructiva es bienvenida **

**Hasta la proxima. **

L


End file.
